First Snow
by Harumaki03
Summary: Se acercaba la fecha más problemática del año —navidad— y con ella la primera nevada en años, ¿qué le regalaría a la problemática rubia de Suna? ¿Encontraría ella un regalo que no fuese problemático para él? (ShikaTema) (Ligero The Last/Post-Manga) (Segundo OneShot participando en el Concurso de Navidad del foro Retos Fanfiction) (Créditos de la portada a quien corresponde).


**"First Snow"  
><strong>

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Se acercaba la fecha más problemática del año —_navidad_— y con ella la primera nevada en años, ¿qué le regalaría a la problemática rubia de Suna? ¿Encontraría ella un regalo que no fuese problemático para él? (**ShikaTema**) (Ligero The Last/Post-Manga)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen (créanme, no son míos, de haber sido así, la historia habría sido otra).

**Nota: **Este es mi segundo _OneShot_ participando en el **Concurso de Navidad **de la comunidad **Retos Fanfiction**. El mismo está dedicado a **TemariAckerman06 **porque encima de que es una excelente escritora de la pareja, he querido hacerle un regalo anticipado por cumplir su primer año en **Fanfiction**. Gracias a ti, mi querida **Tem**, las páginas de esta maravillosa y **CANÓNICA** pareja han crecido en los últimos tiempos, espero sea de tu agrado.

_**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction"**_

**-/-/-**

Había cosas que Nara Shikamaru, por más que quisiera, no podía evitar el no hacerlas. Como esa tendencia que tenía de largarse al techo de cualquier edificio, casa o parecido a mirar las nubes.

O aquella otra que tenía de rascarse suavemente la barbilla cuando pensaba profundamente. También el hecho de que solía despertarse temprano pero por la pereza se quedaba en la cama, hasta que su _santa_ madre iba a _despertarlo_ casi a patadas.

Había cosas que hacía sin siquiera querer o pensar profundamente sobre ellas, como esa que tenía de siempre ir a esperar a la embajadora de Sunagakure, no importando el clima o su estado de salud.

Por algún extraño motivo, siempre que ella —_la más problemática de todas las mujeres que conocía_— dirigía sus pasos a Konoha, él se sentía en la extraña necesidad de ser siempre su guía, aunque ella conocía ya la aldea como la suya propia.

Soltó el aire entre los dientes, y solo a él se le había ocurrido salir de casa sin su bufanda o guantes, pero claro, había salido aprisa de casa —_su madre lo había pateado, literalmente, fuera de la misma_— porque se le hacía tarde para esperar a la rubia en la entrada de Konoha.

Así que allí estaba él, el reconocido estratega de la Hoja, con su nariz levemente roja, al igual que sus mejillas, y sus dedos helados dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón; al menos se había calzado con las botas de militar que se habían implementado recientemente al uso de los ninjas.

La nariz empezó a picarle en pos de un estornudo que trató de reprimir, pero que al final no le pudo ganar.

—Vaya, a eso le llamo yo estornudar con estilo —no bien alejo el pañuelo de su rostro cuando la rubia de Suna ya estaba a un palmo de sí—. Mira que salir con esas pintas y este frío...

Nara Shikamaru hizo lo que mejor se le daba, torcer su boca en un gesto de desazón y alzar suavemente su ceja izquierda en disconformidad.

—Créeme, no fue mi idea —y volvió a llevarse el pañuelo al rostro y estornudo, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Sabaku no Temari alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah, no? —le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda cuando al Nara le entró la tos.

Él, como podía, negaba con su cabeza.

—Mi madre... —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de estornudar de nuevo y hacerle seña de que entrarán a la aldea.

Temari negó suavemente con su cabeza y luego sonrió quedamente antes de seguir los pasos del cabeza de piña.

En ese momento agradecía inmensamente el haber seguido el consejo de Sakura dos meses atrás. Le había advertido que Konoha era más fría a partir de finales de noviembre. Volvió sus ojos a la espalda del cabeza de piña —_que de nueva cuenta, se detuvo a estornudar_—.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Yoshino-san que te sentías mal? —preguntó la rubia, colocándose junto al moreno.

—Habría sido poco... —ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha —...masculino —y volvió a estornudar, en esta ocasión frunciendo el ceño luego de—. Esto está resultando molesto —murmuró.

Temari ante su respuesta puso los ojos en blanco y luego entrelazo los dedos de su mano derecha con la izquierda de él, cuyos dedos —_se fijo ella_— estaban helados.

—Te estás muriendo por querer mantener esa fachada machista, cabeza de piña —bufó ella, apretando su mano. Él soltó un "_mendosuke_" bajito mientras devolvía el apretón de manos a la rubia.

**-/-/-**

En todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Nara Shikamaru nunca lo había visto enfermarse o al menos, ya enfermo, así que le era una total novedad.

No había logrado convencerlo de regresar a casa antes de presentarse ante el sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi y aunque los estornudos habían cesado, los ataques de tos se hacían un poco más pronunciados.

Luego de entregar los saludos de Gaara y los documentos que requerían la aprobación de Kakashi, Temari salió arrastrando al Nara de allí, que solo resoplaba.

Después de mucho "_discutir_", "_forcejear_" y muchos "_que problemática eres, mujer_" había logrado llevarlo a su casa donde una sorprendida Yoshino les abrió la puerta. La mujer de aspecto severo pero mirada preocupada se fijo inmediatamente en las pequeñas sombras bajo los ojos de su primogénito y su respiración irregular.

—Joder, estoy bien —masculló Shikamaru entre dientes, odiaba ser el centro de atención y más por una estúpida gripe—. Dejen de ser tan problemáticas...

Las dos mujeres le miraron enarcando una ceja cada una y Yoshino se lo llevo escaleras arriba halándole por la oreja, Temari sonrió tenuemente mientas lo escuchaba soltar "_problemático_" a cada paso.

Temari tomó asiento en la cocina mientras esperaba a Yoshino. Personalmente había cosas que ella no admitiría en voz alta pero que la enternecían del heredero del clan. Como ese día, que había salido aprisa y enfermo a esperarla. La ocasión anterior la había sorprendido alcanzándola a medio trayecto ya que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Después de la cuarta guerra ninja, hacia dos años atrás, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos de forma tan natural que daba miedo. No habían sido necesarios gestos tontos y tampoco muchas palabras rebuscadas.

Ninguno de los dos era de andarse con rodeos y las personas a su alrededor tampoco habían lucido del todo sorprendidos —_excepto Uzumaki Naruto, que aún estaba en Konoha cuando sucedió, a ese todo le caía como una bomba_— así que ella se había preguntado qué tan evidentes habían sido los sentimientos del uno para el otro, menos para ellos mismos.

—Se quedó dormido en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada —Yoshino le sonrió a Temari—. Como siempre, Shikamaru no puede estar mucho tiempo despierto después de tomar medicina, es débil ante ellas —y Temari rió con ella.

—¿La fiebre bajo? —Yoshino asintió mientras ponía la tetera para hacer algo de té.

—En realidad, sí me di cuenta que estaba enfermo esta mañana —Yoshino torció un poco el gesto —pero quería saber qué decisión tomaría él, ir a buscarte o quejarse y quedarse en casa para mejorar —le sonrió a Temari —y me hace feliz saber que en cuanto le dije que llegaría tarde a encontrarte, salió refunfuñando sin ponerse siquiera sus guantes.

Temari abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Por qué...? —Yoshino tomó asiento frente a Temari.

—Los hombres Nara son _perezosos_ por naturaleza —y ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco —todo les es _problemático_ —ambas suspiraron —pero son determinados —Temari asintió suavemente, sabiendo que aunque Shikamaru no solía hacerlo muy a menudo, cuando la situación lo requería podía ser bastante determinado en sus acciones y decisiones—. Así que quería ver qué tan serios son los sentimientos de mi hijo por ti —Yoshino se puso de pie para apagar la tetera —es un vago y bueno para nada, pero es serio en sus sentimientos —Temari empezó a sentir calor repentinamente.

¿S-serio?

—Ahora la pregunta aquí es, Temari-chan, ¿qué tan serios son tus sentimientos por mi hijo? —Temari sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, ¿qué tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos por el Nara? Miró los ojos negros de Yoshino, que la miraba fijamente y se permitió pasar saliva.

Ella no había pensado qué pasaría luego de la guerra, tampoco esperaba que estar en el Tsukiyomi Infinito viese lo que su corazón anhelaba con absoluta claridad... ¿Qué anhelaba su corazón? Ella era una mujer orgullosa pero siempre sincera consigo misma; así que tomando aire —_que soltó lentamente_— esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Yoshino-san, yo...

**-/-/-**

Movió un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro, notando que no le daba vueltas, aunque sentía su camiseta ligeramente húmeda.

—_Seguro que he sudado la fiebre_ —pensó, antes de chasquear su lengua suavemente, la cual se fijo estaba reseca. Tendría que ponerse de pie a buscar agua, no quería, pero su cuerpo se lo exigía.

Fue a mover su mano izquierda para sentarse en la cama pero no pudo moverla apenas, ya que la cabeza de la rubia de Suna estaba parcialmente sobre la misma. Parpadeó un poco sorprendido.

¿Temari en su habitación, dormida sobre su mano, la cual también sujetaba con una de sus bronceadas manos? No pudo evitar el mover su pulgar y acariciar la suave mejilla femenina.

Había sentido temor de perderla en la guerra, perderla y ni siquiera haber intentado hacerle saber sus sentimientos, también sentía algo de remordimiento porque había estado en medio de la batalla y se había dejado distraer con algo irrelevante en esos momentos. Antes de entrar al Tsukiyomi Infinito se había prometido a sí mismo que le diría sus sentimientos cuando tuviese la oportunidad, aunque sonará problemático —_y era problemático_ — pero lo hizo.

Ambos habían estado al borde de la misma muerte —_él en cierto modo un poco más que ella_ —pero ver su corazón reflejado en ese sueño infinito aclaró todas sus dudas, al menos, en ese momento.

Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa pequeña mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba los cabellos de ella, sujetos en ese momento en una sorprendente y única cola. El cabello rubio de ella era suave y sedoso, mientras más lo acariciaba, más ganas sentía de seguir haciéndolo.

—Temari... —susurró, lo mejor era moverla a la cama para que no siguiese maltratando su cuerpo. En verdad no había pensado en que ella se quedará en casa a cuidarlo ni mucho menos—. Temari, mujer, despierta —ella murmuró algo entre sueños y él suspiró poniéndose de pie despacio.

Imaginaba que ella estaba cansada, había hecho un viaje de tres días en apenas dos y estaba seguro que su madre la había tenido hasta altas horas hablando tonterías de mujeres. Con sumo cuidado —_del que nadie le creería capaz_— levantó la cabeza de la Sabaku no para poder enderezarla y poder cargarla.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró ella entre sueños, frunciendo un poco el ceño; Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

—Te pongo cómoda —ella restregó su rostro contra el pecho del Nara, haciéndole sentir un poco nervioso y agitado. Con un suspiró resignado la acomodó en su cama para que descansará allí.

Ella volvió a refunfuñar algo más cuando él la soltó y no pudo menos que reconocer —_por vigésima ocasión_— que ella no era el tipo de mujer que habría esperado para sí. Se permitió quedarse un rato sobre ella, admirando sus facciones femeninas y delicadas. Su expresión relajada al dormir, sus sagaces e intensos ojos verde-azulados cerrados en ese momento, su nariz fina, sus pómulos delicadamente definidos, sus labios ligeramente llenos y su barbilla que alzaba con orgullo en gesto desafiante cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Había deseado una mujer sencilla, no tan bonita y que prácticamente no le representará un reto, más con esta mujer era todo lo contrario. Se apartó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Era ágil de mente, era hermosa —_considerada encima de todo como la Princesa del Viento_— era Shinobi —_y no una cualquiera, ¡hermana del Kazekage y embajadora entre las dos aldeas!_ —tenía un excelente dominio de las técnicas de viento, encima de todo era más mandona que su propia madre pero tenía una sonrisa que sencillamente...

—Duérmete —la escuchó murmurar suavemente, enderezó su rostro y la miró. Los ojos de ella le miraban entreabiertos.

—Lamento haberte despertado —musitó, antes de chasquear la lengua suavemente; ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me espante, nada más —ella buscó la mano de él y posó la suya sobre la misma—. ¿Qué tanto piensas? —murmuró.

A Shikamaru ante ese gesto de ella el corazón le salto dos latidos. Aunque tenían ya un tiempo saliendo como pareja, no solían ser muy demostrativos en público y en privado casi siempre tanteaban, pero habían cosas que ella hacia que le sorprendían.

Como ahora.

Él bostezo y se cubrió la boca con su otra mano.

—Pensé que regresarías al hostal —empezó a acomodarse en la cama —o que dormirías en la habitación de invitados —ladeó un poco su cabeza para mirarla—. Y me sorprendiste quedándote aquí, conmigo —volvió su vista al techo —sabes que no soy bueno con estás cosas —frunció el ceño —es... problemático.

Temari apretó su mano con la suya para luego llevar la mano masculina hasta su mejilla y quedarse con ella allí.

—Entonces deberías dejar de pensar en cosas tan problemáticas y dormir —Shikamaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

—Como quieras —y volvió su cuerpo hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura con su otra mano. Temari siguió con la mano de él sujeta bajo su mejilla y la otra la dejo sobre el pecho masculino.

—Siempre ha sido como yo quiera, vago —ambos esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas antes de caer dormidos.

**-/-/-**

Contra todo pronóstico, Shikamaru despertó primero que Temari, quien sorprendentemente no quería despertar.

—Espero que no te vayas a enfermar, mujer —Shikamaru acarició la mejilla de ella, buscando medir su temperatura, pero era normal.

Temari frunció un poco el ceño ante el tacto fresco de la mano de él.

—Tu mano esta fría —Temari se sentó en la cama, con la coleta desecha, tratando de ubicarse donde estaba.

—Me bañe hace un rato —Shikamaru se puso su camiseta de manga larga sobre la franela que tenía—. Y aunque resulte problemático, tengo que ir a la torre del Hokage —resopló, colocándose su chaleco táctico de color verde.

—¿Vas a tomar el examen para Jounin? —Temari se puso de pie, acercándose al Nara que se quedó muy quieto repentinamente.

—Yo... —se volvió hacia ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido —no voy a preguntar _cómo_ rayos lo sabes —torció el gesto con sus labios —ha de ser ese _susodicho_ y _problemático_ instinto femenino —ella esbozó una sonrisa perspicaz—. Aún lo estoy hablando con Kakashi-san, no estoy del todo seguro —ladeó su cabeza un momento.

Temari lo miró a los ojos y él hizo lo propio, acallándose en cuanto ella había enarcado su ceja derecha.

—Está bien —ella sin previo aviso se puso de puntillas y lo besó —de todos modos, sé que lo lograrás —Shikamaru siguió con sus ojos cerrados y ella rió—. ¿Por qué no abres ya los ojos?

—Porque estoy esperando el de buena suerte, qué más sino —Temari abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendida y el abrió solo uno, dándole un aspecto pícaro—. Pero ya lo tomó yo —y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola suavemente.

Temari se dejó llevar por la suavidad y calidez de sus labios, de algún modo, los besos del Nara siempre terminaban fundiéndole el cerebro, especialmente cuando él, ¡ah! mordisqueaba sus labios y tiraba suavemente de ellos, justo como en ese momento.

—Creo que —ella deposito un beso en la barbilla masculina —si seguimos, querrás algo más que un beso de buena suerte, ¿no? —Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Eres demasiado problemática, mujer —besó su frente y se alejo para tomar su _tantō_ que estaba sobre su escritorio—. Y mis pantalones de pijama te quedan bastante bien —rió, al igual que ella.

Yoshino le había buscado esa ropa para dormir ya que la ama y señora de la casa había insistido en lavarlas.

—Busca tus guantes y la bufanda —dijo ella, mientras arreglaba la cama.

—Solo tengo los guantes, la bufanda ya era un despojo y la eché a la basura —chasqueo la lengua.

Temari se cubrió el rostro con su mano derecha, pidiendo paciencia.

—Ya te traeré una de Suna...

**-/-/-**

Se había marchado de Konoha apenas un día después ya que los documentos que le había llevado a Kakashi debían ser devueltos a Gaara lo más rápido posible, así que se había despedido del cabeza de piña, dejándolo con una tos ligera y la promesa de regresar para las festividades navideñas.

—Oh —Gaara la miró, con su tono denotando cierta sorpresa —Kakashi-san es más rápido en estas cosas que Tsunade-san —musitó, leyendo brevemente las anotaciones que Kakashi había hecho.

—Si, también me sorprendí —Temari se cruzó de brazos —supongo que Kakashi-san le hace la vida más fácil a Shizune-san —y ambos sonrieron.

—¿Y qué tal está Shikamaru-kun? —Temari suspiró y Gaara se permitió enarcar una de sus cejas.

—Enfermo —Gaara murmuró otro '_oh_' con rostro inexpresivo —sí, fue todo un impacto visual. Aunque ya está mejor.

—Supongo que los '_qué problemático_' aumentaron —Temari rió y Gaara sonrió tenuemente—. Bueno, me alegra saber que está mejor —Temari asintió.

—Quiero regalarle algo por navidad —Gaara se mostró un poco sorprendido —una bufanda o algo parecido —él iba agregar algo pero ella siguió —pero hecho a mano —ahora si el rostro de Gaara mostró un poco más de sorpresiva emoción.

No es que su hermana _no_ hiciera regalos, es que ella _no_ le regalaba a cualquiera y menos aún, algo _hecho a mano. _

—Temari, pero si le vas a regalar una bufanda... —Ella le miró altivamente y Gaara se sintió _ligeramente_ intimidado —sabes que eres un poco... —no podía decirle torpe, porque seguro que le miraría furiosamente y lo mandaría a volar con un golpe de su abanico —_poco diestra _con las agujas y puntos —se aclaró la garganta —podrías mejor comprarla, ¿sabes?

Temari le miraba desafiante.

—Pero perdería valor —Gaara pensó que con las habilidades de su hermana para ese tipo de cosas, el valor no se encontraría, aún recordaba los '_guantes_' que ella le había hecho las navidades pasadas, eran más bien unos pedazos de tela que tenían dos agujeros para sus dedos índice y pulgar que aún él no le encontraba sentido.

—Pero...

—Ya veras, quedará perfecta —sonrió ampliamente saliendo de allí dejando al pobre Gaara dudoso del resultado final.

**-/-/-**

Sabaku no Temari sabía perfectamente que sus habilidades en cosas de costura eran pésimas, de todos modos, ella no había sido entrenada para ese tipo de cosas. Sabía cocinar, lavar y casi todas las cosas que se _suponía_ que una mujer debía saber, excepto por las cosas de costura. Era pésima costurera pero solo se lo reconocía ante sí misma y bueno Matsuri, que se había reprimido una carcajada cuando había visto el regalo que le había hecho a Gaara.

Increíblemente ella era mejor con cosas talladas que en costura —_le había regalado una marioneta tallada en madera por sus manos a Kankuro y éste casi había llorado de la felicidad _—pero no podía darle algo tallado a Shikamaru porque con eso no se cubriría del frío.

Así que tragandose su orgullo —_cosa que hacía poquísimas veces_ —y a regañadientes, se acercó hasta la academia ninja, en busca de Matsuri por _ayuda_.

Refunfuñó, prefería llamarle "_orientación_" o "_consejos_", así que respirando profundamente, entró en busca de la hiperactiva muchacha.

**-/-/-**

—Entonces Ino ya puede parar de dar órdenes —Kakashi suspiró, agotado. ¿Cómo era que él había terminado como su anterior maestro, encerrado en la torre del Hokage?

—Sí, Ino-chan puede resultar bastante quisquillosa cuando de decoraciones se trata —Shizune rió un tanto nerviosa.

—Pero fue lo mejor —Kakashi dio la vuelta en su asiento y observó desde su ventanal el enorme árbol que estaba en el centro de Konoha—. ¿Cómo sigue Tsunade-sama de su resaca? —la expresión de Shizune cambio a una molestia.

—Mejor, aunque anda maldiciendo a los viejos sapos y a Jiraiya-sama por ello —Kakashi sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Yamato se ha comunicado? —Shizune hizo un sonido afirmativo.

—Así es —Shizune miró los documentos en sus manos —señalo que la misión de reconocimiento ha ido perfectamente, es probable que estén de regreso en dos o tres días —Kakashi asintió suavemente.

—¿Alguna otra noticia de Naruto? —Shizune negó con su cabeza—. Ya veo.

—Después de su último mensaje de que estaría por estas fechas por aquí y que estaba con Bee-san, no ha enviado nada más —Kakashi suspiró.

—Imaginó que Sakura lo ha tomado con indiferencia.

—O eso quiere dar a entender —Shizune se encogió de hombros—. Aún creo que no debió decirle nada, no es seguro que Naruto-kun regrese.

Kakashi sonrió tenuemente debajo de su máscara y se volvió hacia ella.

—Creo en él —Shizune le miro fijamente —y pienso que la esperanza es lo último que ha de perderse, ¿no lo crees? —Shizune se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero luego asintió y sonrió.

—Tiene razón, Hokage-sama.

—No me llames así, que me haces sentir viejo —refunfuñó Kakashi con pesar y Shizune se rió a carcajadas.

**-/-/-**

Nara Shikamaru ladeó su cabeza para mirar al cielo mientras se mantenía apoyado contra los muros de Konoha, era raro pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se anunciaba nieve en Konoha, los ancianos solían decir que era de buena fortuna, porque la nieve limpiaba todo la malo que había ocurrido durante el año y el nuevo año entraba limpio de impurezas.

Él no creía nada de eso, pero esperaba que la nieve no cayera hasta que la comitiva de Sunagakure llegará. Era temprano, así que quizás les daría tiempo a él y Temari de dar una vuelta por la decorada aldea de Konoha y quizás darle su regalo navideño a la problemática rubia; sonrió pensando que se había vuelto un hombre _problemáticamente_ cursi.

Abrió sus ojos con ligera sorpresa cuando atisbo en el horizonte la rubia cabellera de Temari, para luego fruncir un poco el ceño al verla sola. Venía con su adorado abanico a sus espaldas, una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y su capa contra el frío, se fijo que llevaba sus manos cubiertas en unos guantes sin dedos —_algunos de los cuales, se fijo cuando ella ya estaba a una prudente distancia, tenían unas banditas_— torció el gesto ante ello.

—¡Yo! —saludo ella con una sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas por el frío y la caminata.

Él alzó la mano respondiendo al saludo.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —miró detrás de ella, esperando ver las figuras a la distancia, pero no vio a nadie.

—Vendrán un poco más tarde —suspiró —quería llegar antes para ver los puestos de comida, si esperaba al llegar no saldría de la torre hasta mañana —Shikamaru asintió quedamente.

—Pensé que Gaara estaría ansioso de ver a Naruto —ambos entraron a Konoha —_ella saludando a los guardianes _—ya que recién llegó anoche —Temari asintió.

—Cuando recibimos el mensaje, Gaara casi escupe el té de la sorpresa —Temari se carcajeó —fue una escena digna de ver —Shikamaru esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Supongo —y la tomó de la mano mientras avanzaban por las concurridas calles de Konoha.

—¿Cómo sigues de la gripe? —ella apretó la mano masculina mientras caminaban.

—Sano —puso una expresión de desenfado —con ese remedio casero de mamá o moría o sanaba —frunció el ceño—. Estoy seguro que al sobrevivir a eso he ganado otros dos o tres años de vida adicional.

Temari rió.

—Eres un quejica —se burló —seguro no sabía tan mal y estás exagerando —Shikamaru la miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Te daré a probar un poco y ya veremos que tan quejica soy al respecto —murmuró y ella seguía riendo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Mientra caminaban Temari se fijo en que la gente de la aldea de la Hoja lucía más animada que el año anterior, avistó puestos de _tempura_, _tonkatsu_, también de _okonomiyaki_, más por otro lado vio _dangos_, manzanas acarameladas, _anpan_ y _amanattō_.

—Hay más cosas esté año —se sorprendió de ver los puestos de juegos de tiro al blanco, _kingyo sukui_, _yoyo sukui_, también habían puestos de _omen_—. ¡Oh, mira! —lo arrastró hasta un pequeño puesto de castañas —dos, por favor —sonrió.

Shikamaru ladeó su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Las cosas han ido mejor este año —Shikamaru se adelantó y pago las castañas, recibiendo una mirada furibunda de parte de ella—. Déjame ser —masculló, mientras soltaba el aire.

Temari frunció el ceño y le tendió una de las castañas.

—Estar enfermo no te bajo lo machista —Shikamaru se permitió poner los ojos en blanco y siguieron caminando mientras comían las castañas.

—Tendremos que ir más tarde a anunciarle tu llegada al Hokage —Temari negó con su cabeza.

—Gaara se encargará de ello —se limpió las manos y se maravilló al ver el enorme árbol que dominaba en el centro del parque de la aldea—. ¡Que bonito!

—Ha sido cosa de Ino —respondió —nos tuvo a todos como esclavos, la peor parte se la ha llevado Sai —puso una de sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Ino es muy chillona y se pone histérica ante cualquier cosa —miró a Temari, que observaba el árbol con verdadera fascinación mal disimulada.

—Por cierto —ella se volvió hacía él, con expresión decidida —tengo algo para ti —rebusco en su abrigo mientras él tenía una expresión ligeramente perpleja—. No es mucho, pero bueno... —sacó de entre su abrigo un regalo envuelto en papel verde con un lazo blanco —pensé que quizás podrías necesitar algo como esto —Shikamaru aún estaba con rostro atónito.

Sabaku no Temari _estaba_ haciéndole un regalo. Soltó un chasquido suave y negó con su cabeza.

—Me alegra no haber sido el único —él saco de su porta-shuriken algo más pequeño que lo que ella le entregaba e igualmente envuelto en un papel de color verde con un lazo dorado.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Así que —Temari le tendió su regalo y Shikamaru hizo lo propio —también tú has pensado en ello —ambos tomaron los regalos y se sonrieron—. Adelante, puedes abrirlo.

Él asintió.

—Igual tú —rasgó el papel con delicadeza y se sorprendió de ver una tela ahí. La terminó de sacar y su expresión fue de absoluto asombro.

La tela de color verde era suave —_y aún estaba cálida por el hecho de que ella la había tenido pegada a sí_— y le daba una sensación acogedora al tacto. Se fijo en que tenía unas nubes desperdigadas aquí y allí; y al inicio del mismo tenía el símbolo de su clan.

Estaba sorprendido —_muy_— tanto que miró a la rubia estupefacto. Por eso... miró brevemente las manos de ella y sus dedos.

—Tú... —para Temari era complaciente ver la expresión atónita del Nara, más aún, escucharlo tartamudear.

—¿Yo...? —inquirió, orgullosa.

—Por eso tus dedos... —puso el regalo bajo su brazo y tomó las manos de ella—. Estoy sorprendido —finalizó —esto es problemático, tú regalo es mejor que el mío —resopló, bajando ligeramente su cabeza.

Ella enarcó una ceja y observó el regalo que aún se encontraba en una de sus manos sujetas por las masculinas.

—Problemática mujer —él acarició los dedos cubiertos por las banditas —no tenías que esforzarte tanto —musitó con suavidad, Temari se sintió enrojecer ligeramente.

—Quería... —evitó su mirada café —darte algo hecho por mí, no comprado y hecho por alguien más —musitó, haciendo un pequeño puchero —ahora, déjame abrir mi regalo —y se soltó de las manos de Shikamaru para desembalar el regalo.

Mientras la veía hacerlo, recordaba una conversación en específico con su padre, una que sostuvo con él mucho antes de siquiera pensar en la guerra o su temprana partida.

—_Sin la mujer, los hombres no pueden nacer _—Shikaku hizo una pausa y miró a su hijo de reojo—. _Sin la mujer, los hombres van a la ruina. Incluso las más difíciles de las mujeres muestran su lado dulce para el hombre que ama y respeta_ —si se fiaba de las palabras de su padre podría tomar aquella acción de Temari como una prueba máxima de cariño hacia él.

—¡Esto es...! —Temari abrió sus ojos con desmesurada sorpresa, allí dentro de esa '_pequeña cajita_' había una versión en miniatura de su abanico cerrado, junto a ese otras tres versiones del mismo abierto en cada luna.

Estaban las cuatro versiones de su abanico unidas a una única madera, lo que quería decir que todo se había hecho de un solo tronco, lo acercó más a sus ojos y se fijo en el delicado trabajo de pintura del mismo.

—Bueno, di algo —Shikamaru sentía su corazón latir desaforado, aunque su expresión y tono fuesen de desinterés.

—¿No que regalarle a una mujer era problemático? —lo miró con sus verde-azulados llenos de una emoción que trataba de disimular.

Shikamaru torció sus labios a la izquierda y enarcó su ceja derecha.

—Hay mujeres problemáticas que merecen algún detalle —se pasó la mano por la frente.

—¿Lo hiciste tú mismo? —preguntó ella, fijándose que las manos de él se encontraban libres de heridas.

—¿Hm? Si —ladeó la cabeza —estaba aburrido, así que me puse hacerlo —añadió con desenfado. Ella le miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—Así que mujeres problemáticas que merecen algún detalle —Shikamaru trato de evitar sus ojos, porque sentía que se iba a sonrojar —gracias, _bebé llorón_ —musitó ella, abrazándole.

—Gracias a ti, _mujer problemática _—sonrió él, abrazándole devuelta, se quedaron un rato así, mientras otras personas pasaban—. Sabes que nos hemos adelantado a la entrega de regalos, ¿verdad? —ella asintió, apartando la cabeza del pecho masculino.

—Oh —musitó —un copo de nieve —señalo la nariz de Shikamaru, donde se había posado el mismo.

—La primera nevada —sacó la bufanda de debajo de su brazo —¿me haces el honor? —y tomó los abanicos en miniatura de la mano de ella y le puso la bufanda en la misma.

—Eres un vago —ella vio que las mejillas de él estaban ligeramente rosadas —pero —le rodeó el cuello con la cálida bufanda —un _vago tierno _—se carcajeó un poco antes de añadir —feliz navidad, Shikamaru-kun —y sonrió ampliamente.

Él se sonrojo un poco más e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Feliz navidad, Temari-_chan_ —añadió esto último con suavidad, antes de buscar sus labios.

—Ah, ah —ella apartó un poco su rubia cabeza de Shikamaru —no hay muérdago, así que no puedes besarme —bromeó ella y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito un tonto muérdago para hacerlo —tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos —y menos cuando estamos bajo el buen augurio de la primera nevada —añadió con sorna, antes de rozar sus labios.

Temari sonrió contra los mismos, sintiendo su corazón estallar de felicidad.

Nara Shikamaru era un vago perezoso —_como ninguno_— pero era _su_ vago perezoso.

Sabaku no Temari era una mujer problemática —_como la que más_— pero era _su_ mujer problemática.

Y entre ellos, las palabras realmente sobraban.

**-/-/-**

—_**Ahora la pregunta aquí es, Temari-chan, ¿qué tan serios son tus sentimientos por mi hijo? **__—Temari sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, ¿qué tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos por el Nara? Miró los ojos negros de Yoshino, que la miraba fijamente y se permitió pasar saliva. _

_Ella no había pensado qué pasaría luego de la guerra, tampoco esperaba que estar en el Tsukiyomi Infinito viese lo que su corazón anhelaba con absoluta claridad... ¿Qué anhelaba su corazón? Ella era una mujer orgullosa pero siempre sincera conmigo misma; así que tomando aire —que soltó lentamente— esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar. _

—_**Yoshino-san, yo... **_

_Yoshino se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba fijamente a Temari. Como madre quería lo mejor para su hijo y como mujer no buscaba nada menos que una excelente mujer equiparable a sí misma. _

—_**No le mentire**__ —Sabaku no respiró profundamente —__**pero creo que estoy enamorada de su hijo desde hace más de lo que me gustaría admitir **__—ladeó su cabeza —__**y en los últimos años, el sentimiento... **__—hizo silencio brevemente, aquello era penoso, ella, conocida como la Kunoichi más despiadada, hermana mayor del Kazekage y el mejor marionetista de la época, la princesa del viento, teniendo que abrirle su corazón a aquella mujer que le agradaba mucho más de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir. _

—_**Es difícil**__ —Yoshino tomó sus manos entre las suyas —__**nunca es fácil admitir esa clase de sentimientos**__ —le sonrió —__**también me pasó en mi momento**__ —Temari lucía sorprendida —__**y también sé que amas a mi hijo, basta con verte aquí buscando las palabras exactas para expresarlo. **_

_Temari pasó saliva mientras su expresión pasaba a absoluta sorpresa. _

—_**Shikaku estaría muy feliz, siempre pensamos que serías excelente esposa para Shikamaru**__ —inclinó su cabeza un poco ante la rubia —__**dejo a Shikamaru en tus manos. **_

_Temari se sentía temblar, cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza ante Yoshino. _

—_**Muchas gracias **__—Yoshino sonrió al sentir a la brava mujer de la arena temblar —__**cuidare bien de él, ¡es una promesa! **__—y Yoshino entonces procedió a abrazar a la rubia, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad y nostalgia escapaban de sus ojos. _

**-/-/-**

—Por cierto, Temari —Shikamaru se detuvo antes de entrar ambos a la casa Nara —hay otra cosa... —había adoptado su expresión apática de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa? —alzó su rostro hacía él brevemente, antes de quitarse el abanico de la espalda.

—Soy oficialmente un _Jounin_ —soltó con lentitud, Temari abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se volvió completamente hacia él, sin importarle que su abanico cayera al suelo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Vago, felicidades! —lo abrazó brevemente y el Nara se dejó hacer, se alejó un poco para mirarlo al rostro y golpearle la mandíbula juguetonamente con su derecha.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa para luego inclinarse a tomar el abanico del suelo. Mientras avanzaban hacia su hogar —_futuro hogar de ambos_— pensaba que estaba más cerca ahora de lograr otra de las metas que no se había propuesto hasta poco antes de la guerra, ser consejero del Hokage.

Del futuro Nanadaime Hokage.

—**Fin—**

**Pequeño glosario:**

**Tempura: **_Son los vegetales, mariscos o carne fritos. _

**Tonkatsu: **_Es chuleta de cerdo empanizada y frita._

**Okonomiyaki: **_Es un platillo que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha (mariscos, pollo, etc). _

**Dango: **_Es un dumpling japonés elaborado con harina de arroz. _

**Anpan: **_Es un pan con judías dulces en el centro. _

**Amanattō: **_Es un dulce tradicional japonés elaborado con judías azuki o de otro tipo, cubierto con azúcar refinado tras cocerlas a fuego lento en almíbar y secarlas. _

**Kingyo sukui:** _Es un popular juego japonés en el que se trata de pescar pequeños pececitos de verdad con una pequeña red hecha de papel. _

**Yoyo sukui:** _Se trata de pescar pequeños globos de agua con un anzuelo. _

**Omen: **_S__on esos puestos donde de compran máscaras de personajes famosos._

**-/-/-**

Y he aquí mi primer _OneShot_ extremadamente largo del **ShikaTema** (_me tarde mucho, lo sé xD_), pero he aquí el segundo escrito que participa en el **Concurso de Navidad** de **Retos Fanfiction.**

Espero realmente que les guste a todos/as, especialmente a ti, _**Tem-chan**_. De antemano me disculpo si los personajes resultaron un poco _OOC_, pero creo que es aceptable por la situación _(?)_.

Como detalle que incluso a mí me paso desapercibido incluso cuando lo escribía, me fije que lo hice paralelo a mi otro escrito navideño "_**Miracles In December**_", **NO** es necesario leerse el primero para entender este, pero si has llegado desde aquél hasta acá, permíteme aclararte que esta ubicado justo un día después de la llegada de **Naruto** en _**Miracles In December,**_ dígase, diciembre 23, la parte final de este escrito esta basada ya en el día 24 del mismo mes. Otro detalle del porqué **Temari** se emociona con las castañas es porque es de sus comidas favoritas (_junto con la sopa de tofu_). Otro detalle que sentí no aclare bien fue el hecho de que **Gaara** y los demás llegarán tan aprisa a Konoha cuando ir de Suna a Konoha toma 3 días, 2 como muy rápido y recién el día anterior había llegado **Naruto** y el mensaje entregado, por si alguien lee esto y se llega a preguntar cómo rayos sucedió que llegarán tan aprisa es sencillamente porque la comitiva de Sunagakure ya llevaba más de medio camino realizado porque de todos modos, iban de camino a Konoha _(con o sin Naruto)_ por asuntos de Kages.

La inspiración de este escrito es gracias a un _goodie_ de **Shikamaru** que adquirí recientemente en una convención de Anime en mi país (_¡Shika-kun, te amo!_), con sólo ver a ese condenado y atractivo muñeco me dio inspiración para este extenso escrito xD.

Y pues nada, feliz de poder haber escrito y publicado algo más sobre las festividades antes de que culmine el año, solo me resta decirles que pasen una muy feliz navidad, que coman mucho, la pasen genial en familia y que tengan un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo.

¡Ah! Olvidaba mencionar que esto es después de **The Last **(más bien Post) pero no imaginé a estos dos en sus diseños de dicha película, sino en las usuales del Manga, aunque igual ustedes pueden imaginarles como quieran xD, ahora sí...

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! **

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
